Ghost Stories
by AShinyLemon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, former Paladin of the Silver Hand, former right hand of the Lich King, Arthas Menethil, and former lover of Sylvanas Windrunner. This is his story, of how such a respected individual fell right along with his friend and lord, and how he and the love of his life were united in undeath. (Naruto x Sylvanas, Character Death obviously.) This marks my return to FF!
1. Introduction Arc CH1

Crossover fic, in this, Naruto follows Arthas on his journey….until he's freed. Naruto X Sylvannas!

"My son, today, you make our family proud. Today, you will join one of our land's greatest heroes." Minato Namikaze, a tall man with blonde hair, said to his son. "My old friend, Uther, has requested that you join him in training the prince of Lordaeron himself, Arthas Menethil." Naruto Namikaze, a twenty year old who was slightly taller than his father, but with a similar face and hairstyle, nodded. "As you wish father. I hope I can still visit Sylvie while I'm in the Capital." Minato smiled. "It's good that you still keep in communications with her. Friends are the most important thing a man can have."

They were referring to Sylvannas Windrunner, Ranger General of Silvermoon, a high elf Farstrider, and Naruto's best friend. They had met when Naruto and his father lived in Silvermoon while they were trying to spread the light. The two had met when Naruto was twelve, near the end of the Second War.

 _Flashback_

"Huh, wonder what the elves do for fun here." Naruto said, walking around. The twelve year old boy was bored, after having attended his father's lectures and training some of the younger children in the ways of the light. He began to walk into the woods when suddenly, an arrow flew over his head. "Woah!" He spun around, drawing the power of the light to defend himself. "By the Sunwell! Did I hit you?" Someone shouted, and ran towards Naruto. It was a beautiful elf, with flowing blonde hair and bright green eyes. "Hey! Answer my question! Did I rattle your brains? Hello?" Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, I was just uh…. Nevermind. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Naruto stood up. "Right, uh, I'm Naruto, Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze." Naruto held out his hand and the elf shook it. "I'm Sylvannas Windrunner. Ranger of Silvermoon."

"Woah! You're a ranger? I've heard such cool stories about them! Didn't you guys fight the Legion with Turalyon? I've always wanted to meet one of you! Wait..you said your name was Sylvannas right? I think I've heard of you!" Sylvannas blushed. "Yes, I did fight in the war with Turalyon. It was a very rough experience, but, we fought as hard as we could, and saw the Legion off." Naruto, a faint red glow on his cheeks, said "Y'know, after I read and heard about some of the heroes, I wanted to be just like them, so I convinced my father to train me in the ways of the light. I hope I can be a paladin, like some of the heroes I heard about…" Sylvannas looked at him. "The Light? You mean your magic?" Naruto frowned at this. "It's not really magic, it's more like, a blessing. We devote ourselves to it and it grants us aid during our time of need." Sylvannas frowned. "So, it's like a crutch?" Naruto shook his head. "It's not a crutch! There are plenty capable warriors who don't utilize the light in combat!" Sylvannas laughed. "Well, it doesn't matter. Our archery and sorcery are superior to anything a human could do."

Naruto grew red, but this time with anger. "No way! Our swordsmanship is unrivaled, and the light can prevail under any circumstances!" Sylvannas grew angry. "Oh really? Prove it little boy!" Naruto began to shout "Little boy? You're only like three years older than me!" Sylvannas laughed at this. "Hah! We elves look young for a long time. I'm MUCH older than you!" Naruto drew his sword. "That's it! War hero or not, I'm gonna shut you up!"

Naruto lowered his sword near the ground and raised his other arm (Kirito's Sword Stance from SAO with only one blade) "Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl Sylvie!" Sylvannas drew an arrow and aimed at Naruto. "Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're just a kid! Also, don't call me Sylvie!" She then fired the arrow at Naruto, who managed to slice it out of the air. "Hah! Try hard-" He had to roll out of the way as a volley of arrows flew towards him. "By the light! That was close!" Naruto then charged at Sylvannas, dodging arrows as he ran. "Take this!" He shouted, slicing at Sylvannas with the blunt end of his sword. She jumped back but was suddenly hit with a blast of light. "Agh! That was painful, that sorcery was quite powerful, and at such a young age…." Sylvannas stood up, and drew five arrows. "You won't escape this one!" She fired the arrows into the air, and they formed a circle around Naruto. He was encased in a magic barrier, unable to move. "Do you admit defeat, little boy?" Sylvannas said, not noticing a bright glow around Naruto.

Naruto was focusing, drawing the power of the light around him. "This wont be enough to stop me!" He suddenly pushed outward using the light, shattering the field around him and snapping the arrows in Sylvannas' quiver. "What raw power!" She said, shielding her eyes from the light. Naruto fell to the ground panting, when he was suddenly picked up by a man. "Ah, so this is where you ran off to. And who is this Naruto, a new friend?" Minato looked at the woman who was with Naruto. "Ah, my lady Sylvannas, how are you today?" Sylvannas stood up. "No, I was just sparring with this young man. He's very strong. May I ask who you are?" Minato laughed. "He's a tough one, isn't he? My name's Minato Namikaze. He's my son." Sylvannas nodded. "Ah, it makes sense. You do look quite alike." Naruto looked at his dad. "What? I look nothing like this old coot! I look young and handsome!" Minato frowned. "Naruto I'm hurt! My manly charm cannot be denied!" Naruto laughed. "What charm? You look like a kobold who was out in the sun for a week!"

Minato feigned heartbreak. "Oh how cruel, when a father is so insulted by his own flesh and blood! Such sorrow! Lady Sylvannas! Surely you must see that I am a most handsome gentleman!" Minato had a wide grin on his face. Sylvannas was quiet before bursting out laughing at the scene. "Hey! Leave Sylvie alone!" Minato smiled even wider. "Ahh, does young Naruto have a crush? Into older women I see? So was I." Naruto blushed at this. "H-hey! She's my best friend! I don't like her like that!" Minato laughed. "Best friend? Sylvannas, you're my sons best friend? How nice!" Sylvannas hesitated. Due to her duties, and her status, she did not have many friends outside of her family and comerades. "Yes, I suppose he is my best friend." 'And one of the only ones.'

Naruto smiled. "Alright! I made friends with a badass war hero!" He held up his fist in the air. Minato smiled. "Yeah you did. Anyways, we need to get back. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Let's go home." Naruto waved. "See ya Sylvannas! I'll write!"

 _Flashback end_

Naruto looked back on that day with a smile. He visited Silvermoon very often, and spent his times with Sylvannas talking, training, and just hanging out. "You know, I think I might petition the king to be our official envoy to Silvermoon. I could actually live there! That'd be great right?" Minato smiled. "As long as you take time to visit your old man, of course!" Naruto laughed. Suddenly, a knocking was at their door. "Ah, that'd be the carriage. Alright Naruto, time to see you off. Remember do your mother proud. I love you, my son." Naruto smiled and hugged his father. "I love you to dad." Naruto picked up his sword, and put it in its sheath on his hip. "Well, off to adventure!" He stepped out and headed to the carriage, with the symbol of the kingdom of Lordaeron on it. "Ah, Lord Naruto, I've heard quite a lot about you. I hope we get to work together." A voice said. He looks up to see Prince Arthas himself. "Prince Arthas? Why are you here?" Arthas frowned.

"Something has come up. We're going to be headed to the village of Strahnbrad, and joining up with Uther. Come, I trust you're prepared for combat." Naruto smiled. "Always, my lord." Arthas frowned. "None of that my lord stuff. I'm just Arthas, after all, you are ranked higher than me as a paladin." Naruto blushed. "Ah, Prince Arthas, I'm sure you'll get there soon. From what lord Uther says, you have incredible potential." Arthas smiled. "Thank you for your kind words friend, now, let us be off, we have a village to save!"

WHEW! This should be a great start for my return to fanfic! Leave a thought down below, some characters will be a bit OOC, sorry about that, but hey, Naruto's personality is infectious.


	2. Introduction Arc CH2

w Whew! My apologies for the long wait. Updates will be sort of irregular, because the evil of life! Anyways, let me describe Naruto's armor and weapon. Currently, he wears the old Grand Marshal Armor from the alliance PVP Minus the helmet, with a blue cape. His sword is the Replica Lion Fang sword from the Warcraft movie promotion. Personally, it was an OK movie but damn I love the look of that sword.

The carriage stopped at a small town before Strahnbrad. "Prince Arthas, we might move faster on horseback." Naruto said, as he stepped out. Arthas nodded. "Falric! Check if the townspeople can spare four horses." Falric nodded, and moved into the town. "So, Naruto, you said you trained under your father, Minato, right?" Naruto nodded. "Not just my father. I was also taught by Tirion Fordring himself." Arthas frowned. "The traitor? Why would you go to him?" he said, picking up his large hammer.

"At the time, I did not know he was a traitor. I was practicing calling on the light one day when he came upon me. He offered me some aid in learning how to channel it and I thanked him. He asked me if I needed assistance, and I said I wouldn't object to it. For several days he trained me in the ways of the light, and was joined by my father when he discovered where I was and who I was with." "Surely your father knew who he was? I can't imagine a man like him not knowing who an orc-lover was." Naruto frowned at that. "Master Tirion did the right thing in helping that orc. If we don't learn to work together, we'll never achieve peace. Besides, we cannot blame the orcs for what they did. From what I learned, they were under the influence of a demons blood. As we both know, the forces of the dark can be rather alluring to some."

"In any case, he shouldn't have been near you. He was exiled from Lordaeron." Arthas said, waving Falric over. "We weren't exactly in the boundaries of Lordaeron. My father took me traveling while he trained me." This was a small lie, as they were within the boundaries of Lordaeron when Tirion trained him, but his father did take him traveling. "Haha, a fair point. We should hurry, Uther needs us." Arthas said, mounting one of the horses. Naruto nodded and mounted as well, and they sped off, Falric and Marwyn followed.

 _At Uther the Lightbringer's Camp_

Several of the men were practicing their sword strikes on dummies. A man wielding a large hammer watched over them, thinking about the impending orc assault. He turned around as he heard the noise of horses in the distance. A blonde man holding a hammer almost as large as his came over to him, flanked by three other men. "Welcome prince Arthas. The men and I are honored by your presence." The other man smiled. "Can the formalities Uther, I'm not king yet. It's good to see you." Uther the Lightbringer, one of the greatest paladins alive, grinned. "You too lad. I'm pleased King Terenas sent you to help me. And hello to you as well, Naruto."

"You know Naruto?" Arthas said, looking at his friend. "Yes, he's a high ranking member of the order, much like his father, and your superior as a paladin. I requested him to help me in training you." Arthas had a faint look of surprise on his face. "You're going to be training me?" he said to Naruto. "I'm sure there's not much I can teach you that Lord Uther hasn't. But, there are a few tips and tricks I can help you with to make it easier." Naruto said, sitting his sword down. Arthas chuckled. "Well, if someone my age can do it, so can I." The three men laughed. "Alright, here's where we stand." Arthas began. "Our scouts have confirmed there is an orc encampment hidden somewhere over the next ridge." He said. Uther frowned. "As I suspected.." Arthas continued. "It gets worse. They're preparing to attack the nearby village of Strahnbrad. As far as we know, the village is completely defenseless."

Uther issued a command to one of his knights. "I need to move against the orcs' base immediately. Can you handle Strahnbrad's defense by yourselves?" Naruto nodded and Arthas said "Of course Uther. Don't worry about us." Uther nodded and picked up his hammer. "Good. Meet me at the orc camp when the village has been saved. Be careful, Arthas." He and his assembled men began to move out.

"Alright, Falric, Marwyn, start assembling the men. Lord Naruto, can you assess their fighting condition?" Naruto nodded, and said "None of that lord stuff, just Naruto. It sounds weird coming from someone who's just as old as I am, not to mention, the future king." Arthas laughed. "Yes, I suppose it would seem weird. Alright, let's save this village!"

The assembled men began moving towards Strahnbrad. They passed by a small town, where they were spotted by several peasants. "We'll fight for Lordaeron!" one of them said. "Get your swords!" the men went inside and grabbed several blades and armor sets. "Well met. Our goal is to defend the village of Strahnbrad from an incoming orc attack. Let's move out!" Arthas said.

Sorry for the long wait for this small amount of story, and it's not even anything exciting. The first arc of the story where Naruto just meets Arthas will probably one of the most boring arcs. On the plus side, If this story does well, I have already planned some silly/fun side stories (hint: It's pretty deeply involved with Hearthstone) that you should enjoy.

See you next time!


	3. Introduction Arc CH3

Alrighty, back for another chapter! This one is introducing an OC of mine – A human female Rogue by the name of Riala, who is hired by Naruto to accompany them. I'm probably going to keep the OC's small as I don't want to impact on the story.

Now, if you haven't read my profile, I was considering changing up the main pairing. This is because someone like Naruto's personality wouldn't approve of Sylvanas actions (most prominent being the blight and the valkyr) but let me know what you all think. If I do change the pairing, it would be with someone who will be very important to the story (Guess and you get a pat on the head).

OC Armor- Rogue Tier 1 minus headgear. ( transmog-set=619/nightslayer-armor)

Naruto Armor- Grand Marshal's battlegear ( transmog-set=851/grand-marshals-battlegear) just imagine boots that match there.

As always, I do not own Naruto or Warcraft. I only own my OCs.

"We've got to hurry! The town could be under attack right now!" Arthas said, pushing his horse faster. The men, attempting to keep up, quickly grew tired. "Prince Arthas!" Falric shouted, causing Arthas to stop. "Falric? What's wrong?" he asked, dismounting and jogging towards the knight. "It's the men sir. They cannot keep this pace up." Arthas frowned. "We have no choice. The orcs could be there any second now."

"Ill ride ahead, and try to hold them off. The men need to be in top fighting condition, especially if we're going up against the Horde." Arthas looked concerned. "Are you sure? It would be extremely dangerous to go up against them by yourself.." Naruto nodded. "No need to fear, I'm sure I can hold off a few orcs long enough for you to arrive." Falric spoke up. "It's a good idea, sir, especially because it might trick the beasts into thinking he's all the men we're sending." "Alright, Naruto, go ahead of us." Naruto quickly turned around on his horse. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He sped off towards the village of Strahbrad.

"Welcome to the village of Strahnbrad m'lord!" a voice said. Naruto looked down to see a farmer waving at him. "Good, I made it before the attack." The farmer began to look worried. "Attack? Are we in danger m'lord?" Naruto nodded. "Get everyone out of here. Have them escape towards Tarren Mill." The farmer nodded, and began to run towards the village. "Wait, m'lord…is it the undead?" Naruto frowned at this. "The undead? What undead?"

"I've been hearin' rumors that the dead are rising from the ground and murdering and kidnapping people!" Naruto filed this information away for later. "It's the Horde, now, quickly, move!" The farmer sprinted towards the town. "Undead? Could this be what Archmage Antonidas was referring to?"

"I don't know about an Antonidas, but the rumors about the undead are true." A voice said. Naruto spun around to see a female, clad in black leather, leaning against a tree. "Civilian, you'd best get out of here. An attack by the Horde is imminent." Naruto said. The girl laughed. "A few orcs don't frighten me Mr. Paladin. However, I happen to notice you're a bit short on men." "More soldiers, led by the crown prince himself are on the way." She whistled. "Prince Arthas himself? Interesting. However, those orcs will probably get here before he does." Naruto turned around. "I have no time for this. Either tell me what you want or leave, I need to protect this village."

"I'd be willing to lend you my assistance, for a price, of course." "You're a mercenary?" The girl frowned. "Does that surprise you?" Naruto stammered. "N-not at all! I just..- "Presumed I was a helpless damsel who needs a big strong paladin to protect her?" Naruto dismounted. "Listen, if you assist me in the defense, I will promise you a payment of one hundred gold pieces from the royal treasury." The girl jumped up. "SOLD! Let's go boss!" She began sprinting towards the village. "Wait! Damnit!" Naruto said, following her.

The village was in chaos, as people were hurrying to escape the incoming Horde attack. "Alright boss, what's the plan?" Naruto drew his sword. "We need to anticipate where the orcs will come from and close off those locations. That will buy Arthas and his men some time.." She nodded. "There's an engineer in this town, I think he might have some explosives we can use." The mercenary ran in the direction of the engineers shop, leaving Naruto alone. "Quickly everyone, get out of the town! The horde is coming!" he shouted. He could hear the sounds of the Orcs approaching.

"Alright, brought that dynamite. Oh man, I can smell the horde from here!" she said. Naruto grimaced. "Yeah, they have a certain smell about them, don't they?" Naruto grabbed one of the sticks of dynamite. "Normally, I'd call upon the light to do this, but I want to conserve mana. Alright, throw the sticks at that gate over there, and we should be able to close off that way, forcing the orcs to come through the main gate." He said. "Why would that help us? Wont that mean we have no way to escape if things go south?"

"If we're lucky, the orcs will be so busy trying to get into the village they wont notice Arthas and his men, who will be able to cut them down." Naruto said. "Besides, they'll stop to burn and pillage this place, giving us ample time." She drew her daggers. "Well, if I live, I get a huge pay out of this, so I guess it's worth it." She said to herself. "What's your name rogue? I don't imagine you want me to call you girl all the time." She looked at him. "Employers usually never ask my name… its Riala." Naruto smiled. "Naruto Namikaze, Knight of the Silver Hand."

She gave a sarcastic salute. "Alright, lets get this gate down." They threw the dynamite at Strahnbrad's back gate. The resulting explosion brought the gate collapsing down, forming an impassable barrier. "Now, let's hope that the people have escaped. The orcs could be here any second."

Suddenly, a large orc riding a wolf appeared before them. "Damn you human! You've driven off all my slaves!" "So, you were going to take these people as slaves?" Naruto said, swinging his sword at the Orc. "Slaves and sacrifices, of course. To our demonic overlords! The Burning Legion will rise again!" Suddenly, a dagger pierced his side. "Damn human bitch!" He tried to grab Riala but she quickly darted to the side. "So much for looting and pillaging boss!" she shouted, throwing a dagger at the orc, who deflected it with his blade. "This one's a slaver, he was probably more interested in the people!" he said. Naruto blocked a swing of the Orc's blade. He blasted him off the wolf he was riding with a burst of light. "Damn, more orcs on the way!" Naruto said, seeing several green skinned figures running towards him. Suddenly, a house was thrown open and several villagers with swords ran out. "For the alliance!" they shouted. "Huh, looks like I might get something out of this after all.." the slaver said, quickly ordering his men to capture the villagers. "No! I wont let you! Riala, defend them!"

"You got it boss." She ran towards the orcs but was suddenly bound by a force of green energy. "Pathetic humans, always getting in the way of the Legion." Riala struggled against her bindings, but soon was knocked out by an orc. "A warlock! Damn!" Naruto said, rushing towards him. "Hurry it up! The blademaster wants these humans sacrificed as soon as possible!" the warlock said, throwing a shadow bolt at Naruto. He was knocked down by the force of it. "Damn, the attack has already begun!" Naruto looked up. "Arthas is here. With his help, we should be able to push these orcs back…" The Slave Master looked at the villagers they had captured. "Take them to the camp! And make sure that woman in black is the first to be sacrificed!" Riala growled at them. "You'll have to kill me now, because there is no way I'll let you sacrifice me to some demon!"

The warlock walked towards her. "Don't tempt me now. You and the human paladin have caused a delay in the summoning of our masters." He held one of her daggers close to her throat. "Such a pathetic creature. I wonder if you would be a worth sacrifice to the masters…" he said.

 _"No, I can't let this happen!"_ Naruto thought. He saw that the villagers were already being taken towards the orc encampment, and Riala was about to follow. Suddenly, Naruto raised his arm and another blast of light flew towards the Warlock. "Arrgh! Kill him already!" The Warlock said, losing his concentration, causing the bindings around Riala to fall. "Fucking hell! I never want to go through that again!" Riala said, picking up her daggers from the floor. "Alright, time to skin me an orc!" She said, launching herself at the warlock. Naruto tried to stand up but the Slave Master was upon him again.

"Not this time, human! I'll take your head as my trophy!" he said, raising his blade. Naruto kicked him between the legs and shoved his sword in the Orc's leg. "GRAAAH! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" the orc shouted. Suddenly, several footmen appeared around. "Lord Naruto! Are you alright?" Falric said, rushing towards Naruto, pulling him up. "I'm fine Falric. Where's Arthas?" Falric grimaced. "Slaughtering the Orcs. He should be making his way here."

Riala was currently dodging shadowbolts from the orc. "You meddlesome insect! I will torture your soul for eternity!" The warlock said. "Good luck with that! Going to be a bit hard without your eye though." Riala said, throwing a knife into the eye of the Warlock. As he pulled the knife out, Riala rushed forward and stabbed her daggers in his throat. "They always try to pull the knife out. Amateurs." She said, pulling her daggers out. "Brutal, yet effective. I commend you, citizen." A voice said. She turned around to see a large blonde man, with a large warhammer. "You must be that prince Arthas, right?" Arthas nodded. "Yes, I am Arthas Menethil, heir to King Terenas."

"Yeah yeah, just make sure I get paid on time and in the full amount." Arthas frowned. "Payment? You're expecting payment for acting in the service of your kingdom?" Riala nodded, and pointed at Naruto. "Naruto over there promised me one hundred gold for this job. So, I expect to be paid."

"Prince Arthas, I felt it was best to recruit this mercenary due to the-" Arthas held a hand up. "It's fine, I trust your judgment." Naruto smiled, and stood up, leaning on Falric for support. "However, I have an idea. Riala, if you're interested, there is another job I have for you." Riala perked up. "Another job? If it pays as well as this one does, I'm in." Arthas looked at Naruto. "What are you thinking?" "What if we hired her on a more permanent basis." Arthas frowned. "I understand hiring her for this, but on a permanent basis?" Naruto nodded. "She was capable enough to take down an Orcish warlock, and unlike most mercenaries, didn't turn tail and run when things got rough."

"Hmm, you make an interesting point. I'll bring it up with my father when we get back to the castle." Naruto nodded. Suddenly, a family walked up to Arthas. "Bless you prince Arthas!" The woman said, beaming at Arthas. "But what about the others who were taken away?" a little boy said.

Arthas leaned down. "Don't worry son, We'll find them and bring them home safe." Naruto smiled and shouted "Believe it!" causing the footmen, Riala and Arthas to laugh. As the men began to celebrate the defense of Strahnbrad, a knight rode up to Arthas. "Prince Arthas, Lord Uther needs you and Lord Namikaze at the orc encampment immediately!"

Arthas looked over to Naruto. "Never a dull moment… let's get moving!" Naruto nodded and turned to Riala. "Come with us, I have a feeling we'll need you this time as well." She nodded, and one of the knights gave up his horse. "This job just gets better and better doesn't it?" she said, before the three took off towards Uther's camp.

Whew! Introduced one of the OCs and got through the Defense of Strahnbrad! I'm not really good at writing combat scenes, so any tips on improvement would be great! Next up is the last part of the first arc, then a short little filler arc ( _It's going to primarily be a comedic arc I think- I don't know if I'm funny)_ and then the main story will start!

Somethings that I might change (so far)

-Endgame pairing (unlikely, but I'll most definitely be changing the dynamic)

-Main characters (I'll prob move some characters around)

-Filler Arcs (I'll try to avoid filler, but somethings I want to write but aren't important to the main story will be relegated to filler)

Right now, the filler arcs I have planned are as follows!

-A Hearthstone story arc (characters playing hearthstone against eachothe)

-A Mean Streets of Gadgetzan story (Naruto's joining the Mafia!)

-A League of Explorers story (We're gonna be rich!)

-A comedic arc involving Sylvanas and Naruto

Leave a review telling me what you thought, and how I can improve. If you feel the story is moving a bit slow, my apologies, but I feel its necessary to get this arc to introduce Naruto and his personality. The next chapter should be the end of this current arc, then the comedic arc (tentatively titled A Silvermoon Spellhunt) then the first part of the main story.

See you next time, and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

This is not the update you were probably expecting.  
So to explain my absence- I've been playing Wow and dealing with school, so I haven't had much time to write. Additionally, with Sylvanas' arc in BFA and just generally shitty Horde writing, I've decided to rewrite the story.  
This new rewrite will focus more on OC's I've created, along with major story changes. Not going to spoil all of them, but one of the major ones (I guess, some people probably wont care) is that I'm changing the main pairing.  
I can't justify writing a character who's personality would clash extremely with the actions that Sylvanas and the Horde in general do in BfA.  
For those of you who are interested, here's what would have happened in the old story.  
Strength of Naruto- On Par with Pre-Lich King Arthas (my logic being the Helm of Domination boosted him)  
Basically stronger than the Deathlord immensely (without the Artifact)  
-Naruto goes to Northrend with Arthas, is killed and made into the second Death Knight.  
-Accompanies him to Silvermoon, where he is recognized by Sylvanas  
-A last minute choice by Arthas has Naruto torture Sylvanas for weeks until Arthas kills/raises her  
-Naruto would go free about the same time as Sylvanas, and he joins her in seeking revenge against Arthas  
-He becomes one of the leaders of Undercity, along with Sylvanas and Varimathras  
-Is the one who proposes an alliance with the Horde, and goes off to meet Thrall/Cairne and Voljin  
-Initially hesitant to speak with Thrall (due to his racism against orcs) but quickly warms up to him  
-Becomes Forsaken Ambassador and forms friendships with the horde leadership  
(Skip to WoTLK)  
-Watches Thrall/Garrosh duel with Saurfang, when the Lich King attacks  
-Steals a Frostwrym from an invading Death Knight  
-Is called to meet with the newly freed Knights of the Ebon Blade  
-Goes to Northrend with the Forsaken, but vanishes after landing  
-Infiltrates Icecrown to try and figure out the plans of the Lich King  
-He meets Jaina in Dalaran, blames her for Arthas' fall  
-They have a short duel, he nearly kills her but is stopped by Thrall and Rhonin  
-While Ulduar is being attacked, he begins working with the Ebon Blade in Icecrown  
-Aides the Alliance in killing Putress during the attack onspan stylemso-spacerun: yes; /spanUndercity  
-Is part of the group that kills the Lich King, steals a single shard of Frostmourne  
-Reconciles with Jaina, the two begin a friendship (Jaina gives him a locket that allows them to speak to one another)  
-Appointed by Thrall to be one of Garrosh's advisors but is immediately rejected due to Garrosh's hatred of Humans/Undead  
-Begins leading the attack on Gilneas, but is vehemently opposed to the induction of Val'kyr into Forsaken ranks  
-Nearly abandons the Forsaken after usage of plague, but is convinced to stay out of a sense of duty to the people of Lordaeron  
-Secretly begins communicating with the Alliance  
(MoP)  
-Attempts to warn Jaina about the bombing of Theramore via locket  
-After the bombing, he teleports to Jaina's side (she nearly kills him)  
-Is sent by Garrosh to aide Nazgrim and Horde adventurers in Pandaria  
-Allows himself to be captured by the Alliance  
-Once Anduin Wrynn is returned, he begins a sort of friendship (teaches him about his time as a paladin, Anduin asks why he serves the Horde)  
-Breaks free and makes his way to The Shado-Pan Monastery  
-Works with the Shado-Pan to combat the Sha until he hears of Domination Point  
-Makes his way to Domination Point and aids in the campaign there  
-He leaves the Horde when Garrosh uses the Divine Bell and nearly kills Anduin  
-Returns to Durotar to help Voljin's revolution  
-Formally rejoins the Horde post SoO  
-WoD would have been one chapter in which he aids Darion Mograine with trying to free Bolvar  
(Legion)  
-Is present on the Broken Shore and Voljin's funeral  
-Given the new role Hand of the Warchief  
-Negotiates to work with Illidari  
-Still speaking to Anduin Wrynn trying to negotiate and explain Horde's actions (Greymane opposes this)  
-Disgusted with Jaina abandoning Kirin Tor  
-Joins the Ebon Blade as a Champion  
-Reforges his runeblade with the Shard of Frostmourne, turning it into Heartstopper (appearance is Heart-Lesion runeblade) and forges new armor (DK Antorus Mythic set)  
-Works with the Deathlord in obtaining Blades of the Fallen Prince  
-Helps in raising Nazgrim and order Koltira to be set free  
-Massacres crusaders in Light's Hope Chapel  
-Offers to fight Liadrin while the Deathlord raises Tirion  
-Nearly murders Lady Liadrin, only sparing her due to her allegiance to the Horde  
-Barely escapes LHC After the light opposes the Deathlord  
-Steals Midnight from Attunmen the Huntsman in Karazhan  
-Works with Nathanos in Helheim, they hate eachother  
-Is present for the Invasion of Suramar  
-Does not go to Argus, as he is distracted by investigating the strength of the Scourge  
-Present and Horde victory banquet, avoiding Liadrin and Lor'Themar  
-Tells Baine and Saurfang about Gallywix's find after being told by Sylvanas  
I apologize to those of you who would have wanted to see these more fleshed out in an actual story, but I just cant get over how Sylvanas is being portrayed. Rewrite will come soon, andspan stylemso-spacerun: yes; /spanI'll keep some of the plot points but most are getting changed.  
Sorry for vanishing.


End file.
